


Taboo

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: What's the biggest taboo between Roy and Ed?





	

 

Everything good in Mustang was dead. That was why he opened the door after midnight. That was why he let the kid in. If he was any kind of a descent man he would never do the things he was about to do.

"Been waiting for me?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, you have." He was already stripping. Elric wasn't one to stand on ceremony, was he? "You're better when you're tense."

He should've said something. Some kind of snappy comeback, like the ones he used way back before this snot nosed brat took him over. Something about kids knowing their place. Something about overcompensating short people. Something, anything. He tried. He failed. He just stared at Elric's ass as he turned around and stretched. Oh, he really had to rub it in.

"You keeping your shorts on?" He popped his neck. Rolled his shoulders back. Began touching himself. It made Mustang feel like a piece of exercise equipment.

"Take them off for me." Mustang rubbed his eyes. God, that was terrible. What was worse, the kid knew it. He couldn't even look him in the eye when he got close.

Elric popped the elastic. "Hey."

"Are you a horse, now?" Mustang let him grab him by the hair. It shouldn't have felt good when Elric tugged. He was being treated like a play toy.

He bit his upper lip. "Anyone ever tell you, you're a corny old man?" Then his lower lip.

"You."

"Corny. Old. Man." His hands were already working on him. Touching him. Who taught Elric how to pinch nipples with that little twist? What disgusting son of a bitch showed him how to push a man's ballsack up and rub? If Mustang knew, he'd be up on murder charges. Elric smiled against his mouth. "And a dirty old man, too."

Mustang's hand was on Elric's jaw. His thumb hooked the corner of his mouth. "Sounds like you need to shut up." The shorts came down. Just a little. Just enough, as Elric sank to his knees.

He should've felt some sense of power over the situation once Elric was there. He closed his eyes and willed himself to focus on how good it felt. All he could think about was how he wasn't even close to being the first person Elric blew. Probably more like the hundredth. If he never met the kid, if he never went down to that stupid little podunk southern town and fooled himself into thinking he could be some kind of savior for Elric - savior, really? - he'd be sneaking his first kiss with that pretty little blonde. This was all his fault. All his fault. He made the boy what he was. "Enough."

Elric kept his tongue out when he let up. His face was wet. Just how much spit did this kid have? His chin was dripping. Dripping.

Fuck...

"I lubed up before I got here." He tossed a tube at him. "Some of it leaked out already." Elric got up and showed himself to the bedroom.

Mustang hadn't bothered to make the bed. The sheets were pulled off during Elric's last visit. The stains were still on the mattress. He threw an old comforter over it.

"Aw, don't bother straightening up on my account, Colonel." Elric crawled up on the mattress. On all fours. He knew Mustang wanted to see him that way: submissive. It was a lie. The boy was anything but. "Come on. Finger me."

It was a matter of seconds. He dribbled that crap all over his fingers and got there. Right in that sweet, tight little ass. One hand jamming two fingers in, the other grabbing and smacking. He had to bite, just once or twice, while he worked his way in and out. He couldn't help it.

Elric began to push back. Let out a long breath as he wiggled and bucked for him. "You like that, Colonel?" Mustang bit him again. "Yeah, you like it." He was laughing. Laughing at him.

Oh, he knew what he was doing. He was working him up. It was what he always did. And god damnit, Elric was good at it. So good at shaking his ass in his face, teasing him until he was reduced to fucking him into next week. If he was a woman, Mustang might have felt like a whore. But this wasn't about feelings. This thing between them was never about something that simple.

He flipped him on his back. "No." Elric tried to get back on his knees. Too bad. He was going to have to look Mustang in the eye this time. "It's better doggie style--" Mustang slapped his face. "Fuck!"

"Push me some more, Major." His hand was at his throat. His knees were between his legs. "Push me, and you'll get fucked so hard I'll have you limping for a week." He spat on his cock for good measure right before he slammed into him. That yelp felt nearly as good as being the cause.

He was so small. So small and so tight. And when he twisted around it felt even tighter. Rougher. Rougher and faster. He wanted to see that cocky little shit fall apart for him. Only him. Always him.

"Oh, fuck!" Elric's eyes were shut. His face was red. His jaw was clenched. "Oh, fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" He said it through his teeth.

Wait. Was he -- was he hurting him?

"Look at me." He grabbed his jaw. "Look at me."

He shook his head over and over. "No, no. Just keep going." He ground against him. "Come on!"

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me, Edward!"

He knew there were tears. They were already making his face wet. But he didn't expect that fucking look. It wasn't sad. It was something more frightening. The way his eyes lit up, and that quivering smile? Oh, god... Oh god, no. If it was anyone else - anyone at all - Mustang would sworn that was the look of someone who wasn't just fucking, but actually making love.

"Okay?" asked Elric.

No sarcasm. No rage. No order to keep going. Just that very soft, very redirected question.

No. Not that. Just, no-- "Are you?" Mustang was very still. "Okay, that is."

Then he rolled his eyes and the look was gone. "No, stupid. I told you doggie style was better." He flipped around. "I don't like being on my back. Makes the automail pinch."

He was right. Doggie style was easier. Mustang was able to go just as rough, just as fast. He didn't have to look at that face and wonder if he had finally lost his mind along with his scruples. Then it happened.

He caught their mirrored reflection just as he reached around to finish the kid off. Caught the kid looking back at him with that expression again. Just for a second. Then Elric collapsed with his face in the mattress.

It was just for a second. Mustang could've been seeing things. Must've been seeing things. But oh god, that look. It took him to a place inside he swore he didn't have.

And it set him off like a firecracker. Oh, god.

++

"So now I'm 'Edward?'" Elric had slung Mustang's jacket on and perched his half-naked body on the dresser. "Kind of informal, don't you think?"

Mustang toweled his hair. "Very funny. Move." Elric's automail leg was dangling in front of his clean underwear drawer.

"I don't like it." He jumped off instead of moving.

Neither did Mustang. It was too intimate. "What? Your name?"

"Shut up. Man, you're so lame, sometimes." He laughed, though. "At least you're easy. You got that going for you, Colonel."

He was already in a shirt and boxers. "Get dressed. I'll take you back to the barracks."

"Yeah. I don't really feel like spending the night. Gimme five in the shower."

Mustang waited for him to close the door, then sat on the mattress and rubbed his face.


End file.
